<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twelve Fifteen In The Morning by BobaMilk_Tea42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291002">Twelve Fifteen In The Morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobaMilk_Tea42/pseuds/BobaMilk_Tea42'>BobaMilk_Tea42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bye I had to think about the ending for kenkage, F/F, F/M, Haikyuu Drabbles, I made Spotify playlist for these boys, I'm still in class as write these, Idk if I made the Semishira one too angsty in the beginning lol, Kageyamas Milk Addiction, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Stop I'm close to dropping school for this, This is mainly ships around the pretty setters and hinata so, just some gay boys, oisuga tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:07:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobaMilk_Tea42/pseuds/BobaMilk_Tea42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I got bored during my AP English Class so I started writing these on my Google Doc and wanted to post these here.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Kozume Kenma, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sleepy Cuddles, Comfy Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"I love you Kou-chan . . "</p><p> </p><p>"I love you too Tooru."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I made an Oisuga playlist and you can't tell this is their whole relationship.</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3z5YR57P7gO2FVMqD8OALQ?si=oZ3bYM3aSrSNVuEoyeMGuQ">Oisuga Playlist</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sugawara sighed as he put the last plate in the cupboard and stretched his arm and looked back at his two kouhais as they came back from turning off the lights in the lounge of their cafe that the volleyball team had made that they all commit to despite everyone having other jobs, things or sports to do. Coming to work at the cafe after teaching lovely rowdy children that he teaches for almost the whole day was always Sugawaras’ second favorite time of the day.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Kageyama, please make sure your boyfriend doesn’t try to burn the water again tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll try Suga-senpai, but no promises since Hinata is a dumbass.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s true!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sugawara let out a small fit of laughter hearing his two kouhais stop their arguing and apologize to each other, the pairs relationship hasn’t really changed from when they were in high school which had always made him laugh at their antics.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two are an odd couple but it’s cute, also please don’t forget to lock up after you two leave again. I had to lock up after I did a last check of everything.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga smiled as he looked at his boyfriend after locking the door to his and Oikawas’ apartment. His boyfriend was on the sofa with their Ragdoll cat, Rue nuzzled into his lap with his hand resting on top of her. Suga couldn’t help but take a picture of the adorable sight of his boyfriend and their cat.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kou-chan . . “</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sugawara slid his phone into his back pocket for his jeans and looked back at his boyfriend with a small smile.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Tooru?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa stretched out his arms and made some grabby hands that a baby would, it always made Sugawara smile at his antics. Sugawara sat down next to Oikawa and snuggled right into his side and laid his head on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why can’t you come home after work faster.” Oikawa complained as he moved his arm over his boyfriend's shoulder so he could snuggle into his side.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sugawara lightly chuckled already feeling his need to sleep come over him, “You know that’s impossible when you work with your whole volleyball team from High School.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sugawara saw Oikawas’ face scrunch up a bit which made him lightly chuckle before snuggling into his side as he petted their cats fur.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Tobio-chan doing okay though? It’s been awhile since I saw him.” Oikawa asked his smaller boyfriend as he messed with his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You saw him yesterday Tooru.” Sugawara deadpanned to his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still has been awhile.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re literally over exaggerating.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And? Is that a problem that's harming our very cute and loving relationship?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all, it just proves the fact that you’re just a smart lovable dork.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Brains and beauty Kou-chan.” Oikawa flaunted before the setter duo started laughing and cuddling each other again.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The two spent the rest of the time cuddling in silence whilst hearing the cars and buses stop faintly yet very, far away from the two. Oikawa lightly yawned and held Sugawara closer to him, feeling tired and sleep catching up to him. Sugawara smiled softly and lightly massaged Rues' ears as he started to get more relaxed and letting his eyes shut.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you Kou- chan . .”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too Tooru.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The two fell asleep with their cat on their sofa in their shared apartment in the middle of Tokyo as cars, buses and motorcycles moved by the apartment to get their destinations, leaving the small family in peace in the night they can both fondly share.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Midnight Gaming, Bang Energy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"I'm glad to be Kageyama's uncle Daichi."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry Kuroo, I'm glad to be your wine aunt."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please tell me I'm not the only on who thinks that Kenma and Kageyama would make a very funny yet cute relationship.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Asshole on your right.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, you have a piss-baby on your left.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“<b>FINAL BOSS.</b>”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I swear if it’s the Endeavor looking ass I’m going to fucking quit the game.”</p><p> </p><p>“Felt that.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama and Kenma looked at their screens on their PSPs’, and they were wrong. The final boss was the one that looked like Freddy Fazbear but hotter and human.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Cut the cameras . . . deadass.”</p><p> </p><p>“For real.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The two had to pause their game and just look at the screen in disbelief, blinking rapidly trying to process what they just saw.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“This is bullshit, absolute bullshit.”</p><p> </p><p>“I loved him, what the hell. This was the man I would’ve simped for if I wasn’t dating you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Same though.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After three minutes of sitting in silence in the Nekoma section of the building that was filled with small breathing and snores from the other players on Kenmas’ team, Kageyama spoke.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Let's try to get this over with before we start going into rage mode and scream.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The two gamers unpaused their game and started their battle with hotter human Freddy Fazbear. All that was heard was the sounds from their PSPs that ere coming from the game whilst the two were quietly whispering the attacks that were coming to each others sides. “Fucking finally, that took longer than four hours.” Kageyama said as he grabbed his Black Cherry Vanilla Bang and chugging whatever was left in it. “No shit. At least we were able to at least be quite while these nerds sleep.” Kenma said before he looked around the Nekoma and setting his PSP down to drink his Champagne Bang before lying on his back and stretching his arms out. Kageyama laid next to Kenma and putting his PSP to his right and sighed before he started speaking, "Is there anything else we can play or are we moving towards Just Dance 2020 and screaming in the middle of the hallway and wake everyone up in the process?"</p><p> </p><p>Kenma hummed and turned to his side, facing Kageyama looking bored as hell. “That would be very fun, making everyone mad at . . ” Kenma checked his phone squinting at the brightness, “Five thirteen in the morning. We can also go ahead and play Minecraft and finish our building off.” "That would be the best option since we're going to have to wake up in a hour or two." Kageyama said while looking down at his boyfriend and turning his switch one, the shorter only looked into his eyes and slightly nodded before grabbing his Switch and turning it on. "Kidney or Caramel?" Kenma asked as he looked through the two most used worlds him and his boyfriend use. Kageyama hummed a response that Kenma had caught on quickly, their own language that they had started to get to know each other through came really handy sometimes. "Kidney it is." Kenma said before sighing with a very relaxed tone. The two boys worked on their house all night till six fifteen in the morning, neither of them had taken a break so they could pop their knuckles.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of knuckles popping wasn't so silent but they took it as a shot to try so, and they succeed. The rest of the night had became a blur for them, they didn't remember anything to the moment they finished their Minecraft house ( and Kageyama asking if he could but his bed next to Kenma's ). Before they even knew they had fallen asleep form their gaming and Bang high, of course it wasn't long till the Nekoma Volleyball Team woke up and saw them cuddling in their sleep. Kuroo took a picture of the sight for future blackmail of course, he didn't even hide his grin as he told the team that they look like koalas in their sleep. Then of course when the Karasuno Volleyball Team was scared when they woke up and not seeing Kageyama in his futon, everyone thought he got kidnapped ( Tsukishima not caring in the slightest with Yamaguchi on his side and brushing out his hair as he played death metal for the both of them. )</p><p> </p><p>They we're about to call him when Kuroo walked through the door with a shit-eating smile on his face, "The king crown and the lazy cat are cuddling sound asleep in our room." Kuroo said with a proud smirk on his face before patting Daichi on the shoulder, "I'm glad to be Kageyama's uncle Daichi." before Daichi jabbed him in the stomach. Suga had on his normal grin on his face when patted Kuroo on his back, "Don't worry Kuroo, I'm glad to be your wine-aunt." Hinata jumped about, glad that his two best friends finally stopped pinning over each other and started dating. Kuroo showed them the picture he had taken when he saw them cuddling, Kageyama had his head buried into Kenma's chest as he held him close, while Kenma had an arm wrapped around Kageyama's back and his hand loosely in his hair with the Bang Energy cans around them with their Switches turned off. "They look so peaceful, but have that aura if you wake them up they will pummel you." Noya said as he looked at the picture with stars in his eyes and a smirk on his face, it was known that picture would be posted soon after the discovery on Noya's Twitter.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Kiyoko's #2 </strong><b>Step Stool 🥰🥵✔︎ </b>@ROLLINGNOYA</p><p>Look at these two cuddling at the training camp on a Wednesday morning credit to Kuroo for getting this amazing picture</p><p>[ Insert the picture of Kenma spooning Kageyama ]</p><p>954💬   63k⟲   541k♡︎</p><p>⟲ retweeted by <strong><em>Sample Testing</em></strong><em>, <strong>Inferiority Complex</strong>, <strong>Say Sike, Rn </strong></em>and 156k others</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>Dinosaur Enthusiast</b><strong>✔️ </strong>@tsukki</p>
  <p>I knew it, you're going to get beat when the king wakes up.</p>
  <p>386💬   532⟲   541k♡︎</p>
  <p><strong>Say Sike, Rn</strong>✔️ @tada</p>
  <p>Rest in peace Noya, Kageyama and Kenma are going to fight you when they're awake.</p>
  <p>305💬   575⟲   543k♡︎</p>
  <p><strong>Sample</strong> <strong>Testing</strong>✔️ @SCIENCE</p>
  <p>Noya you brave soul</p>
  <p>456💬   674⟲   754k♡︎</p>
</blockquote>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Rest in peace Noya.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I only know p a i n from school.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>